1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire coil retainer having detachably attachable fastening feature.
2. Background
Wires and cords extending from the various electronic devices commonly used today easily become tangled when being packed and unpacked. Headphone wires, for example, are often stuffed into a person's pocket, backpack, pocketbook, purse or gym bag and become tangled requiring them to be carefully untangled before the next use. In addition, when wearing headphones during a work-out, such as running on a treadmill, the wires extending from a set of headphones can be too long and interfere with the activity or get caught on equipment.
There exists a need for a device that will facilitate the quick and easy retention of a wire such that it will not become tangled and is easy to use.